The Legacy of Dreams
by MauMauKa
Summary: Murdock has special gifts. Now he needs an heir


**A/N: I got this idea from the "Firing Line" series of episodes. The part where Murdock reminds B.A. that he promised never to call Murdock "crazy fool" again and B.A. says "How could you know that?!" made me pretty convinced Murdock can dream-walk. I've been wanting to do an A-Team/Losers crossover for a while, so this seemed like a good idea. Enjoy!-Maumauka**

Jake Jensen is six. He is lying in his dark bedroom while his parents scream downstairs. His sister, Jackie is crying in the room next to his; he can hear her through the bathroom they share. He wants to go to her but he knows the floor squeaks and the last thing he wants is for Mom or Dad to come upstairs. He puts the pillow over his head and packs it tightly around his ears. He drifts off to sleep that way.

A man stands in a sunny green field, waving to him. The man is tall and skinny and wearing a blue baseball cap. A big dog frisks around him, barking. When Jensen comes near, the dog puts its paws on the small boy's shoulders and begins licking his face. It tickles and Jake laughs. "I like your dog, Mister" he says.

The man smiles_. It's Murdock. And thank you. It looks like Billy likes you, too. _Jake hears the words clearly, although the man never opens his mouth. The man hands Jake a red Frisbee, and they take turns throwing it to Billy, who leaps higher and higher, practically somersaulting through the air as he catches it. After a while, the man asks if Jake has a dog of his own. Jake shakes his head. "No. I'd like one, but Mom says they're too much trouble."

_That's too bad. Tell you what...tomorrow night I'll come back and you can play with Billy some more. How's that sound? _

Jake tells him it sounds great, and wakes the next morning in a much happier mood but unfortunately the day isn't a good one. What with getting his lunch stolen on the bus and punched in the stomach at recess, and then sent to the principal's office for singing "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas" at the top of his lungs during music class (He _tries_ to explain that "I Want a Hippopotamus" is a much better song than "All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth", but nobody will listen.), he's much less cheerful when he trudges up his driveway at 3. Even worse is finding Mom asleep on the couch with a full ashtray and a dirty glass next to her. Dad must be going away again. That means cereal for supper and tiptoeing around very quietly so she won't wake up and smack him or Jackie. By the time he goes to bed, Jake has forgotten the dream, but it seems like no sooner does he close his eyes than he's back in that same field and Murdock's there, and Billy too.

_Hey there, buckaroo! You have a good day?_ Once again, Murdock's mouth doesn't move, but Jake can understand him perfectly. "No. Someone stole my lunch and Billy Petersen beat me up. And Mom was sleeping when I got home, so I had to eat Bran Flakes for dinner. I hate Bran Flakes."

_Too bad, pardner. Come and play with ol' Billy for a while and we'll see if we can cheer you up! _

Jake blinks. Murdock is wearing a cowboy hat, but Jake is sure he was wearing a baseball cap when he first arrived in the field. And WHERE DID THAT HORSE COME FROM!? It's standing there eating grass like it was there all along, and Jake _knows_ it wasn't!

Murdock grins at Jake's suspicious expression. _That's one of the fun things about Dreamland, pardner. If you build it, they will come. This here is Ed._

"He wasn't here a minute ago!"

_Course he wasn't. He won't come unless he's called._ _Wanna take him for a spin? _

Jake is still suspicious. Dream or not, this still feels too good to be true. "He's not going to turn into a dragon or a giant bug and try to eat me, is he?"

_You have my word of honor as a Nighthawk Commando that he won't. Watch. _

Murdock swings himself easily onto the horse's bare back. _See? Still a horse. Giddyup, Ed!_

Ed trots placidly around the field with Murdock lying on his back, looking up at the blue sky and chewing on a piece of grass. _No dragons. No giant bugs. Just good ol' Ed and me._

Billy frisks around the horse's legs, barking, but neither Murdock nor Ed takes any notice. He trots to Jake's side when Jake whistles and licks his hand.

_Want to try it? _

"Okay" Jake is still suspicious, a little, but he does want a turn. He's loved cowboy movies ever since he can remember. He'd like to be one when he grows up, even though he suspects there aren't too many of them around anymore. All the movies he loves aren't even in color.

Murdock slides to the ground and pats Ed's back. _Hop up._

"Can you give me a boost? It's too high."

Murdock chuckles and shakes his head. _No can do. Your first lesson about Dreamland is to _believe _in yourself. You're not limited here the way you are when you're awake. You want up, get yourself up._

Jake starts to protest and then thinks better of it. He's never been a whiny child; whining usually brings stiff retribution in the Jensen family. He studies Ed. Maybe if Ed had a saddle?

_You're on the right track. Think of a saddle. Hold the image in your mind._

Jake thinks of the western saddles he's seen in his favorite movies. He's only ever seen them from the side, but surely the two sides won't be all that different. He squeezes his eyes shut and imagines the general shape, the horn in the front, the stirrups, the blanket underneath.

_Interesting._

Jake opens his eyes. A greyish-white saddle is on Ed's back. It rests on a dark gray blanket.

_Get this from the movies?_ Murdock asks. Jake nods in reply.

_Next time, get a good picture out of a book. Look at the picture, then close your eyes and try to see it in your mind. The more you do it, the more real it will get. I don't think this one will cut it._ Murdock turns Ed and Jake sees that there is absolutely nothing—no stirrup, no blanket, not even the other half of the cinch strap—on the other side of Ed's back.

_Never mind. You can still get up. Take a good running jump, plant your hands on Ed's caboose, right on top, and vault your legs over his back. You can do it. Gravity doesn't mean much here. _

Jake takes this advice and is amazed to see that Murdock is right: he can bound over the grass like it's a trampoline! His small hands connect solidly with the horse's hindquarters and then he's astride, his knees clamped against Ed's sides. "I did it!"

_Good goin' buckaroo! _

Murdock's eyes narrow, just slightly, and a bridle appears on Ed's head. He hands the reins to Jake. _Grip with your knees and pull right or left if you want to change direction, but let Ed do most of the driving, okay?_ _He knows Dreamland better than you do._

Murdock slaps Ed on the rump and the horse takes off. Jake loses his grip on the reins almost immediately and they come loose from the bridle and fly away behind them. He ends up grabbing Ed's mane and clamping on for dear life with his knees. The horse gallops madly over the grass but Jake realizes after a few minutes that he isn't about to fall off. He's flying! The horse is flying, Jake is flying as the scenery blurs past. He can't stop the wild yell that rips out of his throat and Ed whinnies in response, a sound of pure joy.

Back in the other world, Jake Jensen grins in his sleep. The tall, thin man, no more substantial than a shadow, brushes the spiky blond hair away from his nephew's sleeping face and smiles back. It's good. Jake Jensen has the gift. It's a pity his sister doesn't, but Murdock is willing to take what he can get. Genes are such uncertain things.

He will return and he will teach. Jake will receive his legacy.


End file.
